


In the Void of Death

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Severus has died, but he does not expect to see who he finds there.





	

Death was cold and dark. There wasn't anything that could really be perceived. It was like being asleep, only conscience. There was a small light off in the distance. Though he had no awareness of how-his body had been left behind and he felt no movement of walking-Severus Snape moved towards the light.

For a moment, he heard voices, and the light blinked out, a sensation of feeling over coming him, but then it was back to the blackness, only the light guiding him. As he drew nearer, he could make out a familiar place. The willow tree next to the pond that he and Lily had frequented as children. The place he had been running to longer than she had known him. His safe place.

It was like stepping through a window or a doorway. He could feel the grass on his feet. His feet were bare. He wasn't used to the sensation.

"Severus?"

The vocie stopped his heart-rather it would have if his heart were still beating. He couldn't bring himself to turn around.

"Severus Snape?" the voice said again.

He hadn't heard that voice in nearly 18 years. Merlin, he had not missed that voice. He forced himself to turn around. Hazel eyes and a mess of black hair greeted his gaze.

"James?" He had to be in hell.

James smiled, a genuine smile that had once been reserved for his group of friends. It confused Severus greatly.

They stood there, Severus turning back to the water. What was James doing in his safest place?

"You tried to find him. You tried to make sure that he understood," James said as he stepped up next to Severus. "You risked your life to keep him safe at every turn."

"It wasn't as noble as you're making it sound," Severus replied blandly.

"Well, you certainly could have been nicer about it. And regardless of your reasoning, you still saved him and protected him. I'll get over your obsession with my wife."

"I'm not obsessed with her. Did you ever stop to think that I as simply trying to cling to the only person in my life that wasn't toxic?"

James looked affronted.

"I loved Lily. But only ever as a friend. I respected her. And I hated myself every day for ruining our friendship. She was the only person keeping me from joining them. And she was the reason I turned."

"I know."

"Why did you hate me so much?"

"You hated me first."

"I didn't hate you, just your attitude. I only hoped to take you down a peg. The hatred came after the torment started."

"I'm sorry."

Severus turned to face his nemesis. The look in James's eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I'm sorry too."

"I need you to know something, Severus. Take a message with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't expect you'll be here long. You're going transparent. And I would like for you to tell Harry how proud we are of him."

And indeed, Severus noticed the world flicker around him.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Truly. I never should have treated you the way I did. You said one comment. I should have moved past it, at least when I got older. But I didn't, until it was too late. And for that I'm sorry. I think we could have been real friends."

"I'm sorry, James. I shouldn't have been so rude. I never stopped."

"You'll have a chance to make up for it."

Suddenly, Severus was back in that void, the light of the park far away. He tried to reach for it, tried to get back, but it moved farther and farther away.

Pain seized his body, and then went numb. His ears buzzed and then voices, first mumbled and distant but clearing filled the area.

"We got the wounds taken care of. But we have to replenish his blood fast. I don't know how we managed to get his heart beating again, but we have to keep it that way." The voice was familiar and unrecognizable all at once.

He opened his eyes and saw nothing at first. He wouldn't have been surprised if the venom had taken his sight. But then color returned, and blurred figures. And then he was able to see the people in front of him.

Poppy was by his side, forcing potions down his throat. Potter stood nearby, awaiting any sign or direction. And finally, he was able to breath. He gasped the moment the liquid made it down his throat.

"Welcome back, Severus," Poppy said with a grin.

He couldn't speak, and wouldn't have anyway. He knew there was damage done to his throat. Irreparable damage. It would be a good long while before he could speak.

He met Potter's gaze, knowing that it had to be his fault that he had been ripped from the land of the dead and brought back. _Thank you_. He hoped that Potter was perceptive enough to understand.


End file.
